random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Arc Forum Fight Storyline/Chapter 6-9
Chapter 6: The Surprise Chrono makes it to the center, where he chooses both chests presented to him. Immediately, both angels and demons start fighting each other, and the Devil, the Bad Object, and the God Eater, the Good Object, present themselves. Chrono equips the God Eater, and begins fighting. The other allies come, and start fighting the demons as well, although 404 and Snuffles, who are suspicious of the maze as a whole, soon leave the fight to attempt to destroy the maze entirely. They eventually pass through a trapped corridor, which was previously said to be a dead end, and make it to a secret room located in purgatory, with Brown Eevee and Psy, two other allies trapped in the maze, joining them. Scientedfic discovers them shortly afterwards. Chrono finally defeats the Devil. As a reward for winning, the Narrator later teleports him, MASTERFARKOS and Sonar (Shadow) to the rest of the team. Unfortunately, upon arrival, Chrono dies, handing the God Eater to Snuffles and returning to the his universe in the process. The team soon escapes back into the Overworld, where they are promptly greeted by Alpha, as well as another entity which looks similar to the Alpha654 from a few rounds back. Alpha presents them with his newest creation, an eight-headed, eight-legged monstrosity (known as the Frankenhydra), and leaves them to fight the robotic terror. Oinite soon returns from LimboV2, teleporting to Alpha, being unaware that he's now the villain. After a short battle, Alpha teleports him away to ensure he doesn't learn of the location of his factory. Meanwhile, the team is surrounded by the Frankenhydra, along with The Clown and another unnamed dragon. However, the Frankenhydra, already weakened by several of 404 found's attacks, was then destroyed. Alpha then confronts the team, teleporting Scientedfic and a couple of his allies into a retrograde battlefield and everyone else to a void. 404 found teleports back to the Fleet, and orders orbital bombardment on Alpha's Factory, which turns out to be a decoy used to hide the true facility underneath. The next creation, Fishtopus, is promptly revealed, and begins to attack the heroes. After a long battle, Fishtopus explodes as a result of its water tank failing. The explosion also reopens the entrance to the true Abomination Factory. After entering, Alpha throws them into the factory's incinerator room, forcing them to escape through the production lines. When Scientedfic and co. try to teleport to Alpha to initiate the final battle, he instead activates the central AI core, AEGIS, who drops them into the complex below the Central AI Chamber. Countless efforts to destroy AEGIS initially fail, until the team reaches the chamber along with one of Scientedfic's allies. MASTERFARKOS, having sabotaged the turrets, instructs the team to use it to destroy AEGIS's servers while it does everything it can to get rid of the heroes. After destroying all the servers and manually shutting it down, it puts the facility into a state where it's about to explode. When the heroes try to escape through an elevator in the Control Room, Alpha throws them away and initiates the first battle against the current main antagonist. However, Scientedfic manages to teleport everyone away before the facility can explode. And so Chapter 6 ends. Chapter 7: The Descent Scientedfic starts off by teleporting Alpha to an arena, and is backed up by Oinite, who tries to use every single attack ever made in the game against Alpha. However, when he points out that the weapon will instead destroy the universe, Oinite refuses to drop his weapon. The incident giving him an idea, Alpha teleports away, heading for his lair (which is one pocket dimension away from Limbo). Meanwhile, Brown Eevee begins to show interest in a mysterious character by the name of Zuika, the Vice President of Sirius A, eventually calling in an airship and kidnapping her. Psychomaniac14 and Cytus eventually stop him before he can get away. The community finally begins firing the strongest attacks. He accidentaly aims it at Sonar, but luckily, aims it in a different direction. Unfortunately, Scientedfic gets hit by an attack and flies far away before the universe got destroyed. Eventually, the universe gets destroyed, killing Oinite, but saving Sonar by teleporting him away. Sci notices an explosion, but accuses Alpha instead, resulting in a fight. Mister also detects the explosion, so they teleport to the source and finds Sonar and Oinite. Meanwhile, Oinite appears in the Adobe Flash world, accompanied by Beta, the first leader of Hellven. They encounter the Animator, a powerful creation that takes in the form of a mouse cursor. Using the tools Adobe Flash offers, they defeat the Animator, only to delete Adobe Flash in the process and the computer. Beta uses the Animator's Stem to teleport Oinite back into his body. Back in the destroyed universe, Mister tries to get Oinite out. He asks Sonar to help, only to get killed by his Eredication Machine by accident. Mister eventually gets Oinite out with a chocolate, and Beta comes along. They teleport to 404 in the new universe, only to realize that he is currently in the middle of evacuating the Federation due to an attack by an army known as the Daevas. He attempts to destroy the galaxy via a black hole, successfully, and warps everyone to a new location. Please refer to this file for explanation of the Daeva explosion event. MASTERFARKOS, however, has been captured by Alpha and is now being held somewhere in his lair. To get the rest of the team's attention, Alpha warps to the team and begins fighting, although Oinite quickly forces him to flee through the Dimensional Dungeons. The team follows. The Dimensional Dungeons prove to be more dangerous than expected, for whatever reason. Not only do the Monoliths try to send the players to Limbo, but the TNT traps and pitfalls seem to have been replaced with disappearing rooms and grenade launchers. In the Dimensional Dungeon, there are two doors. The team splits up and goes into different rooms. Eventually however, they meet up again in a room with a pyramid. There is a door on the left and right sides of the pyramid and one on the top. While all of that Dimensional stuff is happening, Eevee tries to take over an Alien Planet, but is ultimately defended by Scientedfic. The inhabitants praise him for his victory. Meanwhile for the 16th time, Chrono wakes up in the Cascade Kingdom. Realizing that the Mansion had disappeared and his weapons returned, he decides to continue his adventure. With a ship he found, he heads of back to the universe (where Scientedfic is). Outside the Dimensional Dungeons, a bunch of SCP and Antor Federation stuff is happening that Oinite doesn't even understand about. TimewornKaiju joins, then explains to the Demon Guardian about the Cataclysm Machine and the three keys that will activate the Machine. Soon, Psychomaniac14 and co. discover Alpha's base, and attempt to call the team over to it. The battle begins... ...in the next chapter. Chapter 8: The Conflict The chapter begins with TimewornKaiju forcefully recruiting Herobrine, Erebus, Blaster and the Ender Dragon onto his team, and with 404 found and co. beginning the invasion of Alpha's base. Scientedfic fuses once more with Darkness, and becomes the Dark Warrior again, meanwhile reviving Sci. He joins Oinite and co., where they intend on trying to find TimewornKaiju and stopping his plans from succeeding (though, they still focus on defeating Alpha for now). Later on, TimewornKaiju recruits G-1000 (now known as G-BINARY), Daniel Topala, and Demon Tricky. Later at Alpha’s tower, Necrozma appears as Ultra Necrozma, and begins fighting Sparky. Everyone gets to the top and confronts Alpha. However, Alpha decides to throw them another surprise and unleashes his newest creation, Headolodon, to destroy the heroes. As they scramble to escape (freeing MASTERFARKOS in the process), Alpha teleports away and plans his next move. 404 found attempts to destroy it with a Star Destroyer, but weakens it first with Turbolasers and TIE Interceptors. Fortunately, however, Psy orders the SSSS S5 to fire its negative-energy particle cannon at Headolodon, instantly cooling it to basically (but not actually) absolute zero, rendering it temporarily immobile, although Headalodon quickly recovers and continues to fight. In the overworld, Oinite, Beta and Chrono jumps out of a Dimensional Portal. Upon arrival, the Legions of Hell and the Armies of Heaven attack each other. After a while, Providence, the Profaned God appears and the Devil also appears, but is killed by Fantasy. Oinite quickly defeats the Legions (Because the Devil is dead.) Oh, and by the way, the other people are somewhere, doing something. After a while, TimewornKaiju and the Legion of the Red Dragon arive at Kamar-Taj, only to be confronted by Dr. Strange, Wong and the Avengers. Fantasy also comes along, and the three groups begin fighting. Oinite, Beta, Chrono and Providence eventually comes along, only to see the three groups battling against each other. 404 is also already there, helping battling the villains. Oinite, Beta and Chrono battle against Alpha, 01N173 and Herobrine respectively. Bahamut also fights Providence. Meanwhile outside of the battle, Necrozma has began absorbing our heroes’ lights, growing in power. Snuffles and Chara also have a small talk, when later, Chara leaves to see Snuffles being “useless to me now”. Psy later visits the residents in LIMBOv2 (which should have never been possible) and tries to revive Oderfla and Red, which works. Alpha and Omega, later fights in a duel, while 404 is still helping defeat the villains. Oderfla, Red and Cytus heads to Kamar-Taj to help fight. Scientedfic and Sci arrive into an alternate universe. The Injustice Universe. Meanwhile, G-BINARY steals the Eye of Agamoto. Unfortunately, the other two keys are taken by Fantasy and Necrozma - the Heart of Darkness with Fantasy and the Elemental Surge with Necrozma. IN-Scientedfic and IN-404 tells Sci about what happened in the Injustice Universe. Scientedfic, Mister and Constatine are teleported to the Injustice Universe. All they need is Oinite, Sparky, Snuffles, 404 and Omega, where the Prime Earth heroes are called forth to help defeat IN-Superman once again. Thus, ending this chapter. Chapter 9: The Injustice At another base, Scientedfic and co., and Psy and Cytus, tries to make sense of the whole situation. When Injustice 404 mentions killing Superman, Scientedfic, enraged, fights 404 briefly before Superman stops the fight. They agree not to kill Injustice Superman, and begin recruiting forces to take the Legion down. Meanwhile, TimewornKaiju, after a brief confrontation, rips the Elemental Surge from Necrozma, and begins his search for the third key. At the same time, 404 found after turning evil (without anyone besides Sparky noticing yet) sent his fleet through Hyperspace and into the Injustice timeline. He is currently approaching Injustice Earth undetected. Necrozma reawakens and possesses TimewornKaiju, collecting the Cataclysmic Keys it wanted. It un-possesses Kaiju, transforms into Ultra Necrozma and attempts to destroy all of the other players, only for a massive army to appear and confront Necrozma. An ancient force awakens, and is immediately sensed by TimewornKaiju. Another, entity, just as powerful and evil as Kaiju, has come: Sweg Dragon. Kaiju then breaks the fourth wall and slaps his own post when it tries to use a Discord join message. Anyway, the two evil forces confront Necrozma and, after a fierce battle, finally destroy it. They take the Cataclysmic Keys they had desired for so long, and once again return to the Cataclysm Machine. With all three keys inserted into the core, the machine finally boots up. The end of the multiverse has begun. The heroes learn that there are six planets that must be used as "stepping stones" in order to reach the Cataclysm Machine itself. However, because Injustice plot, most of them instead travel to the Injustice universe to finish up that plot. Some players, however, stay to fight off the Cataclysm Machine. The list includes Mr. Chicken, who teleports to the Machine while it still can, and begins exploding over and over again, forcing Sweg and Kaiju to create a Fried Barrier that turns anything chicken-related into a bucket of KFC. ...Which accidentally turns Sweg and Kaiju into buckets of Kentucky Fried Dragon. After some Director interference, they alter the Fried Barrier to only turn chickens into KFC. As it charges, the two villainous dragons begin fighting Mr. Chicken. One of the Creators senses the Cataclysm Machine's activation and begins forming the Resistance, and they begin the assault on Hansha, the first stepping stone to the Machine. G-BINARY, who was given the role of the planet's guardian, summons the Internet Hate Machine to counter the Resistance. Later, 01N173 begins a small quest of his own, locating many other weapons from other universes and merging them with his own Last Knife. He is surprised to find little to no opposition when invading the first universe, being ROBLOX, and quickly obtains three of the seven swords he needed to find there. Alpha, now knowing of another way in which he can help in Kaiju's quest to destroy the multiverse, returns to his factory and installs a new Central AI. After booting up, this new AI initially shows surprise as it did not expect to be given so much control, but learns from Alpha that its intended purpose is to do exactly what it wants to do: Control and/or destroy the universe. Meanwhile, Alfred Tinio has obtained two more swords to combine with the Last Knife: Ice Dagger and Darkheart by slaughtering Roblox players and looting them. Meanwhile, MM takes Aggron to be scanned by a machine that detects evil. The machine scans him and it says that he leans towards good. Thus, Aggron has joined the team. Meanwhile (for the third time), Snuffles breaks the fourth wall by urging everyone to put the Injustice plotline on hold and move onto the Cataclysm plotline. Scientedfic (in Snuffles' post) said that the heroes have to finish the Injustice plotline first. Afterwards, Snuffles decided to research about the fastest way to reach the Cataclysm Machine. Meanwhile (for the fourth time lol), Chrono had plans to upgrade his ship to be capable of interstellar travel; A tree for the Oxygen-CO2 converter, pixels for the warp drive, and unbreakobtainium for the shielding. Red and Pixelcat has returned from their adventure, and Pixelcat gave Chrono a jar full of pixels. Chrono now has enough pixels for the upgrade. After that, Chrono requests Red, MM, and Pixelcat, to get a large tree. MM was understandably weirded out by this. And then Chrono requested Beta, Cookie and Aggron to go to the Olliverse and grab some unbreakobtainium on the Moon. Afterwards, Beta teleported himself, Cookie and Aggron to Invearth's Moon with the any-way back machine. MM, Red, and Pixelcat went looking for a large tree for the Oxygen-CO2 converter. MM ran so fast without slowing down, to the point that he ran into a tree as a result. Afterwards, MM decided to use a Keyblade to chop down the tree. Red questions MM in disbelief about cutting the tree with those unusual tools. MM then turned his Keyblade into a chainsaw, and sawed down the tree. A material has been obtained. Meanwhile, Chrono encounters a person with a blue glowing sword outside his ship. He puts him through the Analysis Chamber to scan him, and the evil-detecting machine tells Chrono that he's an ally. Phoenix has joined the team. Afterwards, Chrono requests Phoenix to gather some Thermalite for the ship's Thermalite Shield. He told him to go down the hole to the Underworld that Red and Pixelcat has dug. Along the way, Chrono tells Phoenix about the Cataclysm Machine. After briefly describing the dreaded superweapon, Phoenix immediately realizes about the impending doom that the Machine would bring. Then Chrono and Phoenix continue digging. After obtaining enough Thermalite, a volcanic eruption occurs. Phoenix and Chrono ran up the hole really fast, and went back to the ship just in time. Then both proceeded to upgrade the ship with a Thermalite Shield real quick. Ship upgraded. After that, MM, Red, and Pixelcat returned to the ship along with bringing the tree that they sawed down. Chrono then used his Size Manipulator to shrink the tree to make the Oxygen-CO2 Converter. Ship upgraded. Meanwhile, Chrono, Beta, and Aggron began their expedition for unbreakobtainium. While that is happening, we get an example of how the two evil Creators, Brine and Regulus, formerly known as TimewornKaiju and Sweg Dragon, managed to capture and imprison the other Creators: While Adobe, one of the Creators, is checking on the Atomic Generators, and found out that the subatomic particles were continuously disintegrated. Confused, he asked himself what is going on, and then Brine and Regulus suddenly appeared behind him in order to capture him. Adobe then told him that there might be other Creators out there to defeat them. Brine replied with exact words: Adobe will be with the rest of the Creators, inside the planet-sized prison known as either the Furnace, or Carcerem. And that marks the end of Chapter 9. Category:Story Arc Forum Fight